


Intentions towards my Daughter

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Tired of seeing Mary and Frankie skirt around the affection between them, Nora does what she does best. Meddles.
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Intentions towards my Daughter

Nora carried her glass over to the table where Mary was working. Frankie had asked for her help with finding repeated transactions in a financial record of some kind and, of course, Mary was only too happy to provide her assistance. She always was when it was Frankie asking. 

"How's it going, kid?" Nora asked. She perched on the edge of the table and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, hello Nora," Mary startled at Nora's words and presence, she sure must have been engrossed in her work. "It's slow going but I'm sure I'll find something soon."

"Where's Frankie scurried off to, leaving you with this dull business?" Nora asked. 

"Oh, no it's not like that," Mary said, "Trudy called, she had a lead and needed Frankie for back-up."

Nora nodded slowly and Mary returned to scrutinising the records on the table. Taking another sip, Nora smiled to herself before speaking again. "So, Shaw. You and I need to have a little chat about your intentions for my daughter."

Mary sat upright as though she had been stuck. " _Excuse me_?"

"You heard me. Now I'm not opposed at all to your affections, I'm a modern gal and love comes in all forms—"

"Nora it's not like..." Mary tried to protest feebly but Nora steamrollered over her words.

"What I want to make sure is that you won't going messing around and breaking my little Frankie's heart, you hear?" Nora gestured at Mary with her glass and raised an eyebrow.

It was kind of adorable, actually, the way Mary looked, all stunned and frozen to the spot like a rabbit when you aimed a torch at it at night.

"So, you're not going to go hurting her now, are you?" Nora asked.

"N-no ma'am." Mary eventually managed to speak. "I'd never do anything to hurt Frankie but—"

"Then we're not going to have a problem, are we?" Nora said. Mary smiled back nervously, clearly not sure what to make of the whole ordeal. 

The front door to the agency opened and when Mary saw it was Frankie and Trudy, she jumped up out of her chair and rushed over to meet them. Nora smirked when Mary positioned herself a little closer to Frankie.

After a quick chat on how they'd all gotten on, and a pointed glance shared between Frankie and Trudy, Trudy asked for Mary's help developing some photographs and they went back into the dark room. It took mere seconds after the door shut for Frankie to begin her questioning.

"Alright, what did you do to Mary?" Frankie stood in front of Nora and put her hands on her hips.

"No idea what you're talking about," Nora said, adding a sniff of disdain to sell the illusion of being put out over the accusation.

"Oh really?" Frankie crossed her arms. "She looked like we'd just rescued her from an awful fate."

"That girl's so wide-eyed I should think she looks like that all the time," Nora said.

"Nora..."

"And what's with the interrogation anyway." Nora breezed past Frankie, took up the decanter and refilled her glass. "You get some unsubstantiated suspicion that someone upset your little Morality Officer and you come gunning for your own mother?"

"You have a tendency to wind up my friends," Frankie said.

"Oh. That's what it is, is it? Being protective of your friends?" Nora asked, waving her glass around with flourish. "Well, you don't get this protective over Trudy now, do you?"

"Trudy can take care of herself _and_ deal with your games." Frankie narrowed her eyes, there was a flicker of something in them, perhaps the start of a realisation.

"But Mary needs you to be her knight in shining armour?" Nora asked.

Frankie struggled to answer, she looked like she was trying to continue arguing while her brain nagged at her that there was something else going on.

"No, I'm not saying—"

"Maybe it's you who feels compelled to protect her, ever thought on that?" Nora asked. "I bet that sweet little innocent disposition of hers charms more than a few folks so it's easy to see what you see in her."

That seemed to completely break Frankie. She gaped. Then her lips formed silent words for a few seconds before finally a healthy pink began to spread across her cheeks.

"You know..." Nora paced, swirling the drink in her glass as she did. "Seems an awful shame that the two of you can't be open with even the people you care about."

"Nora, it's not like that..." Frankie had even less conviction in her voice than Mary had.

"I mean, if I had someone who adored me like she does you or someone who looked after me like you do her, I'd be singing about it, I tell you," Nora finished, then sat down and leant back into the couch.

Frankie just stood there for a few moments, then looked over to the dark room for a few moments longer. 

"You know, I could use Trudy's help with something," Nora said, spying an opening for one last bit of meddling. "Do you suppose—"

"I'll ask."

Frankie strode over and tapped on the door to the darkroom. A hushed exchange took place and then Trudy swapped places with Frankie.

"What is it you need my _help_ with?" Trudy asked. Nora caught the glimmer of a smile just at the edge of Trudy's lips and returned it with a wide smile of her own.

"Giving Frankie a good shove in the right direction," Nora said and finished her drink. "So how about you and I go take Mildred to dinner and give Frankie and Mary some time to work out a few things."

"Like catch up with what the rest of us have known for months?" Trudy asked.

"Exactly," Nora said, leading the way out of the agency, "honestly, what that daughter of mine would do without us I don't know..."


End file.
